Mabel Stillman
Hustler and con artist, Mabel Stillman is the eldest of three sister witches known as the Stillman Sisters. Bold, Beautiful and Blonde, Mabel often leads her sisters Mitzy and Margo in dubious magical plots. Quick Facts Species: Witch Gender: Female Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Shapeshifting, Teleporation, Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying Portrayed By: Jennifer Sky Stealing the Identity of the Charmed Sisters In a devious plot to acquire power and respect, Mabel and her sisters plotted to steal not only the powers of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews but their identities as well. Killing the Charmed Ones' Neighbors In order to surveil the Charmed Ones, the three Stillman sisters murdered a family that lived in a home across the street from Halliwell Manor, where they later killed a vacuum salesman that came to the door while they were plotting to cast a spell to steal the three sisters powers. First Attempt to Steal the Book of Shadows Mabel and her two sisters shapeshifted into the Charmed Ones and attempted to orb into the Manor to steal the Book of Shadows but the Book immediately sense their evil, pulling back from them. The three women then left the Attic as Piper walked in and found the Book on the floor. Casting the Identity Theft Spell With a bowl containing bile, Mabel recited the words of a spell that allowed her to see which of the Charmed Ones were at home; she only saw that Piper was home with Wyatt and she told her sisters she needed all three of them there for her spell to work. A trololololl a a a deji a u mad aa i will hit you aha ha that would allow them to take on the appearance of the Charmed Ones, causing Mabel to take on Piper's identity, Margo, Phoebe's identity and Mitzy, Paige's identity and the actual Charmed Ones to become no one. : When all three sisters were home in the Manor, Mabel cast her spell: "Blinking faces blank and ho-hum, we are they and they are no one. Grant to us the Power of Three, and turn them into nobody." She and her sisters then appeared as the Halliwell-Matthews' sisters to the world. They then proceeded to see if the spell worked and called on the sisters Whitelighter, Christopher Halliwell; when he arrived he saw them as the Charmed Ones and Mabel gave him a weapon saying she believed it represented the Astral Plane and told Christopher to orb to the plane to investigate. After he orbed away, the three witches began to live the lives of the Charmed Ones, wreaking havoc where ever they went. Sleeping with Jack Mabel travelled to the Charmed Ones' club P3 where she flirted with an employee named Jack and went into the back and slept together. As she and Jack were straightening their clothes, Mabel told him she was all about Job satisfaction and as they flirted with eachother, Mabel told him to come by the Manor later. The real Piper walked into the club asking where the band was causing Mabel to hide behind Jack and as Piper approached closer, she fled to the backroom and left. Search for the Book of Shadows Mabel, Mitzy and Margo returned to Halliwell Manor where they began to search for the Book but Christopher returned and Mabel conjured an athame in case she would have to get rid of the young man but after Christopher commented that they sent him on a wild goose chase so they didn't have to hunt demons, she made the athame vanish and told him they had to investigate the death across the street. Christopher orbed out and the three continued their search for the Book. : They found the Book of Shadows and flipped through it's pages searching for the potion To Separate a Witch From Her Powers but the real Charmed Sisters arrived but before they could get the Book back, the Stillmans recited the spell and absorbed the Charmed Ones' powers. Mabel used Piper's power of Molecular Combustion to blow up a vase knocking Piper backwards and Mitzy used Phoebe's power of Levitation on her, knocking her to the ground. Margo tried to use Paige's power to orb but it didn't work. The Charmed Ones retreated and the Stillmans went to the Attic. : In the Attic, Mabel explained to Margo that she probably didn't get Paige's power because it comes from her Whitelighter side and began flipped through the pages of the Book and stopped on the entry about themselves. They were disappointed that their was no illustration and only a short description labelling the three sisters as "common witches not worth vanquishing". Mabel then told her sisters they need to find Piper, Phoebe and Paige and not rest until they are dead. Bringing Jack to the Manor Mabel brought Jack the bartender back from P3 later on that evening and they walked into Piper's bedroom kissing passionately but then were surprised by Leo Wyatt who was sitting in the room with his and Piper's son. Jack decided to leave and Mabel then told Leo that she was a terrible mother and that Leo should take Wyatt. They orbed out and Mitzy appeared telling Mabel they had more work to do. Final Attack The Charmed Ones reemerged at Halliwell Manor to wait for Christopher after asking the Gremlins to find him for them. But realizing they had little time, they tried to leave but the doors slammed shut and the Stillman sisters walked in. Mitzy revealed she got her first premonition that evening seeing they would show up, but Phoebe replied telling her she knew because she is the one who planted it for Mitzy to have to lead the three women there. As Margo told them it was a stupid thing to do, Christopher orbed in and Phoebe told him that the three Stillmans were the imposters but Mabel tried to convince him that Piper, Phoebe and Paige were the evil witches who killed the salesman across the street. Piper told Christopher to remember what he told them that morning about the Book and that this was it, it was happening. : Christopher didn't understand how Piper knew what he said and Paige explained it was because they are the real Charmed Ones and that they had their identities stolen. Margo commented on how it was ridiculous and everyone knew the Charmed Ones were blonde and Mabel told Piper to prove they were really the Charmed Ones by showing them her power. Piper explained she couldn't because they stole the powers. As Mabel wanted to proceed with getting rid of the sisters, Paige objected saying she could prove she was the rea Paige because she still had her orbing power, but when she tried to orb she couldn't - thanks to a anti-orbing spell Mitzy cast. : Mabel tried to blow them up but missed and Phoebe questioned Christopher about if he ever saw Piper miss an intended target but Mabel commented she was entitled to an off day once in a while and she tried to blow them up again, blowing up a pot instead. Piper noted Mabel was getting angry and that they all knew their powers didn't work so well when they're angry. As Piper told them to go ahead and blow them up, Phoebe asked what she was saying and Paige responded by saying Mabel was a bimbo who couldn't even hit the broad side of a beauty parlour, let alone hit them. Angered by this, Mabel blew up the doors and the Charmed Ones fled to the Attic. : Piper, Phoebe and Paige pulled out weapons from a wooden chest to protect themselves from Mabel and her sisters. The Stillmans appeared in the Attic and Piper tried to launch an arrow at Mabel, but she was able to freeze it, surprised by the power. Christopher appeared and kissed Mitzy telling them that they did it but then Mabel and Margo began arguing with eachother and Mitzy told Mabel she is sick of taking orders from her and Margo told her she treats the two like idiots. The three began arguing even further calling each other names and then they started pushing one another causing the Triquetra on the Book of Shadows to pull apart. : Piper, Phoebe and Paige knew it was their opportunity to defeat the Stillmans and Piper punched Mabel in the nose as Paige and Phoebe punched Margo and Mitzy in the face as well. The Charmed Ones called their powers back into their bodies and bound Mabel and her sisters' powers. : Mabel was then imprisoned along with Margo and Mitzy for the murder of the family and salesman across the street (opposite the Charmed manor). Category: Charmed Universe Category: Evil Witches Category: Season 6